


Far Cry 3 – The Adaptation

by tungpark



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Far Cry 3 fanfic, Far Cry 3 fanfiction, Far Cry fanfic, Far Cry fanfiction, Gaming, Gen, Multi, Ubisoft - Freeform, Ubisoft fanfic, Ubisoft fanfiction, video games - Freeform, video gaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungpark/pseuds/tungpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Taken from Wikipedia) After a vacation goes awry, protagonist Jason Brody must save his friends, who have been kidnapped by pirates and escape from the island and its unhinged inhabitants.</p>
<p>PLEASE NOTE: Parts of the adaptation has been derived from the game. I hereby state that this story is an adaptation of the 2012 game, Far Cry 3. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Cry 3 – The Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! So this is currently a preview I have been working on to adapt the 2012 Ubisoft video game, Far Cry 3. Depending on the number of hits I will receive, I may continue on with the adaptation. For now, enjoy.

Jason Brody was destined for something, if he made the right sacrifices. It seemed as if this young man lived his life among the lines, 'You only live once.' He had spent the final moments of his lifetime well; exploring Asia, soaring the skies of Thailand, getting pissed within the nightclubs of Bangkok. They were his final, happy memories, all these events occurring only yesterday.  
But now he was trapped here, tape strapped around his mouth and rope tied around their wrists in a cage with his brother.  
“The boys think you're crazy, huh? Jumping out of airplanes, flying like birds."  
And why was it those moments may be his last?  
"Fuck, that is crazy."

This man was dressed in army green pants and a dirtied red singlet. His eyes were tired, swollen and frightening. His hair was styled into a mohawk, leaving the sides of his head bare, revealing a scar that reached towards the corner of this left eye.  
"I like this phone. This is a nice fucking phone,” said the man whom also possessed a Spanish accent. He waved Jason's phone in his face, watching the stored videos of his final moments skydiving with his friends, before ending up here.  
"So, what do we have here? Grant. And Jason. From California, huh?" continued the man, taunting them while he paced back and forth outside the cage.  
"Well, I hope your mama and your papa really really love you. Because you two white boys, you look very expensive. And that's good, because I like expensive things."  
Suddenly, the fury in Grant’s eyes escaped into his taped lips that muffled his rage.  
“I’m sorry, what did you say? What did you say?” said the man.  
Then…  
“Did you want me to slice you open like I did your friend?!” threatened the man with such power in his voice. “Shut the fuck up? Okay? I’m the one with the fucking dick.”  
The muffled voices from Grant paused.  
“Look at me. Look me in the fucking eye,” the man pointed to his eyes, as Grant refused to look into the psychopath’s devilish eyes.  
“Hey! You fuck!” yelled the man as he jumped upwards, poking his head into the cage.  
“Look me in the eye. You’re my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Shut the fuck up. Or you die,” he threatened once more.  
He walked over to Jason with curiosity.  
“What is it Jason? Jason what is it? W-why aren’t you laughing now like you did up there?” crouching in front of Jason as he gestured towards the night sky. “What, is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?!  
“You see, the thing is, up there, you thought you had a chance. Way up in the fucking skies, you thought you had your finger on the pussy trigger.” He moved his fingers throughout the ground soil. “But hermano, down here. Down here?”  
He loosely held his fist full of dirt, watching as the soil emptied and fell downwards like sand.  
“You hit the ground.”  
He chuckled, wiping his hands clean. “It’s okay! I’m gonna chill, I’m gonna relax because you, moi,” whistling and pointing towards Grant, “and your tough guy brother, we’re gonna have a lot of fun together while we wait for the money—“  
“Vaas!” Jason and Grant turned towards a poorly dressed man in a blazer and gold chains, standing a few metres behind the now-named psychotic Vaas.  
“Stop scaring the hostages. I need you to take care of the rejects.” he called.  
Vaas stood, walking away from the cage. “I just hope you two pieces of fucks are more entertaining than your friends. Ta-ta. Bye-bye.”  
He distanced away, intimidating a nearby guard dressed in dirtied jeans, a red shirt identical to Vaas’ and wore a cloth masked around his jaw and mouth. “Gets you every fucking time man.”

As Vaas and the blazer-wearing man disappeared, a desperate Grant with strength, tugged at the rope around his wrists whilst avoiding the guard’s attention.  
His hands broke free. He dropped the rope, ripping the tape from his lips, cursing.  
“Motherfucker.”  
Grant crawled over to Jason, undoing the ropes and tape.  
“Are you hurt?” he whispered as Jason rubbed his wrists.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“We have to find the others.”  
“How?”  
“I’m working on it,” sighed Grant. “Call the guard.”  
“What?!” Jason exclaimed quietly.  
“Do it.” Grant demanded, pointing towards Jason’s hands as the both assumed their positions once more.  
“Hey! Over here!” Jason called towards the guard whose back was turned on them.  
“The fuck?” the guard said frustratingly, as he walked towards the cage and crouched beside Grant. “Hey, you guys shut the fuck up!”  
In a flash, Grant pulled the guard’s head into the cage, beating him into the bamboo until the crack of a bone sounded as he fell.  
“Shit! Holy fuck, he’s dead.” gasped a shocked Jason, as Grant searched the dead guard for keys, unlocking the cage.  
“That is what they teach you in the army.”  
He kicked the cage door open, leaving the dead body in its position.  
“Follow me.” Breathed Grant, relieved, as the brothers exited the cage.

Jason took notice of his surroundings. The area seemed to be of a small village camp, surrounded by rocks and large leaves that sprouted from the ground. He saw two dead bodies hanging from the ceiling of shack, frightened while Grant felt no remorse, already having seen such horror beforehand.

He cursed while he made his way through the footpaths tailing Grant.  
“J, you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.”  
But he wasn’t.

“Bullshit! Why would I lie about this?”  
They continued down the path, staying out of sight from two arguing guards.  
“You’re being a jackass.”

“Come on.” Whispered Grant, crouching through a pigsty and out.  
The brothers kept going, avoiding guards.  
Fear ran throughout the both of their brothers.  
It was only yesterday Jason had sealed the deal to skydive. But here he was now, landing on an island infested with psychopaths.

“Shit, dogs. Hold up.” Paused Grant, as they were passing under the crawl space of a cabin.


End file.
